Too Late
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Its been nearly 13 years since Kagome's return to the future. Shes happy, that is until Inuyasha walks back into her life acting like nothing had changed between them. However Inuyasha will soon learn that he's far too late. This time her heart is not con
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

The sun shone brightly upon Kagome as she slept, while in another room of the house a 13 year old girl with bright ember hair and orchid eyes was just waking up.

She yawned and sat up, stretched and stood. "Hm? Morning already? Damn, I have got to tell him not to come so late at night, or early in the morning like he has been for the past three weeks." She yawned again. "These late nights are killing me." The girl walked into the bathroom and started the shower up.

"Well, I guess Anya is up," Kagome sighed as she dragged herself out of her warm bed. She looked at the place where her husband normally slept, and sighed. "Two more days to go." She said to herself, counting down the days until her husband returned home from his buisness trip in Hirojima.

Kagome stood and threw on a house robe, and went downstairs to start breakfast up.

"Morning mom." "Morning hon, all ready for that test today?" "Thats today! Argh! I didn't get any studying in last night!" "Had a late night visitor again?" "Thats three weeks going now," "You're going to have to tell him that he can't be coming over so late." "I know, but how do I tell him?" "Hm...true, that boy is easy to upset." "Tell me about it." "Well, just try k. Eggs?" "Yeah, I'll try. Yes please."

Both mother and daughter sat together at the table eating a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. "So, when will dad be home?" "Should be home in two days." "Ah, good..." "Why?" "Ah...well...I'm sort of failing..." "What! What subject?" "If you can believe it, History..." "Anya!" "It's not my fault! I'm usually studying History when he comes over!" "Then either you two study together, or he wont be coming over so late at night! Tell him that and tell him that I say so, got it." "Yeah, I'll tell him." "Good, now get off to school, and pick your grades up." "How?" "Ask your teacher if there is something that you can do to improve your grades enough so that you can still pass with the final exam." "K. See you la..." "After school!" "What!" "Until those grades come up, you will return home from school everyday, and I mean right after school." "Mom!" "If he'd like to come along with you and you both study, then thats fine." "Mom! You know that he has to be home right after school! If not..." "...Right...I'm sorry then Anya, but like I said until that grade improves, you'l be home right after school. No hanging out with your friends and no dates, until the grade improves. Alright?" "No." "Too, bad, now get going, before you're late." Kagome said to her 13 year old daughter, who walked out of the house, steaming mad. Kagome heard the front door slam and sighed, then got to washing the breakfast dishes. "I now have a whole lot of respect for my mother, raising me, at that age I know I was a pill, but like I understand what mom always said. She may have been strict, but she always, always loved me." Kagome said to herself as she continued morning clean up.

"Good, morning Anya..." "Hmph." "Whoa, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today." "Hm? Oh, sorry Koji. I'm just in a really bad mood right now." "Ah..." "So, what'd mom do this morning?" "Morning Shippo." "So?" "Just because I'm failing History, she's making me come straight home after school. No hagning out at the mall or anything fun." "Ah, she did the same thing to me, so don't worry, she's just making sure you're set for life, like her mom did for her." "Hm...I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still angry." "No, I guess not."

"Alright, onto a better subject." Koji said, wrapping an arm around both Anya and Shippo. "So, Ship, how's University treating you?" "Good..." "What about your girlfriend?" "Koji! Thats Rin you're talking about!" "I know that sweetie, now, hows **he** treating you?" Koji was so curious that it always made Anya angry that he'd ask so many questions. "Koji, thats enough now." "Ha, right, right. Well he's my stop, see you two later." Koji waved as he headed into his high school.

"Finally!" "Getting irritated?" "Yes, and thats not a good thing this early in the morning, especially after the morning I had." "Yeah, Koji would be wishing to be back home if he'd kept it up huh?" "Oh yeah, but how are you and Rin doing?" "Great, shes at home sick today though." "Oh, I'll call mom and tell her, no doubt she'll spend all day over there." "Yeah, she is so pre...huh..." "Hm? Whats wrong?" "Ah...nothing. Heres your school get going, now do as mom says and go straight home after school alright?" "Ha...K. See you later Shippo." "See ya." They parted ways and Shippo headed for his school Tokyo University.


	2. Chapter 2

"Inuyasha!" "Huh? Well, well, look at you kid...ah...OWWW!" Shippo had just punched Inuyasha hard in the face. "Brat! What'd you do that for!" "I've been waiting so long, just to find you to do that!" "Huh?" "You, stay far away from her! Got it!" "Kid, you're not making sense!" "She's happy without you in her fucking life Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted, at the hanyou, who at one point in his life, Shippo, had looked up to, but now, he was angry with him.

"Shippo, explain yourself right now!" "I shouldn't have to! You should know who I'm talking about!" "Ah..." "Kagome you fucking fool! I'm talking about Kagome!" "Kagome...man, I havent seen her in years..." "Like I said, stay the fuck away from her! Got it!" Shippo was ticking Inuyasha off.

"Give me one good reason why I should leave her alone?" "She's happy! She's happy without you in her life!" "What!" "It took her nearly three years to get over you, but she has and she's happy! Don't ruin her life again!" "Ruin her life? How could I do that?" "By showing up at her door." "Shippo, you're far too stupid! If I were to go see her right now, she'd welcome me with open arms!" "She may hug you, but you'll never get further then that!" "Oh? Who would stop me?" "Sesshoumaru's mark upon her neck!" "WHAT!" Inuyasha grasped the boy by the shirt front.

"Whose mark on her neck!" "They're married now! They have a family! Kagome is happy!" "This...this...she can't have...not with him..." "Inuyasha, you still love her right?" "Yeah..." "Then leave her alone." "Hm..." "At least go see from a distance at how her life is now, then decide for yourself if you want to hurt her again." Shippo said, as he freed himself from Inuyasha's grasp. "Now, I have to get to school, before they call up Kagome and she gets worried. Do as I've suggested, just do it secretly for now, that is." Shippo said, leaving Inuyasha to think things over.

Kagome swept the leave into a pile and started bagging them, when she heard rustling up in the tree. "Huh?" She looked up and thought she saw silver mixed in the green leaves. She sighed and decided to not be bothered with a strand of hair that had probably been blown out her window and got stuck in the leaves.

"Ha...what a life I've lived, and am still living...1st. A normal life, then a life that one in this time would not consider normal, and now a life thats in between." Kagome sighed as she tied a bag shut and worked on another one. "Three lives, I've lived three lives, I feel like a cat, living so many lives, ha, ha, but there is not one life that I would ever trade...not one." She said firmly and finished with bagging the leaves.

"Well, thats the yard work done, and the sheds are all clean and tidy..." She turned to a shed behind her, one that had a padlock and chain on it. "All, but this one, that is..." She sighed again. Sesshoumaru had decided that it best to keep the well house completely locked up, so that their children couldn't get hurt. Kagome had been reluctant, but hand agreed, and now it was locked up. "Hm...I wonder if it'd still work? I wont even think of trying to find out, but I am curious..."

"About what?" Kagome whipped around to face her husband. "Sesshoumaru!" They embraced tightly. "I thought you weren't coming home for another 2 nights." "I sealed the deal faster then I expected, so I came home." Kagome smiled, and excepted the long awaited kiss. "I'm glad, welcome home." "It's good to be home, I like to travel, but not by boat." "Oh, so you get sea sick do you?" "Apparently, do you?" "I'm used to boats, so nope." "You trully are strong woman." "Well, a strong man needs a strong woman, doesn't he?" "Of course he does...isn't that right, Inuyasha?" Kagome's eye went wide as Sesshoumaru spoke the name she'd thought she'd never hear again.

"Sesshoumaru...what..." "Come on out Inuyasha, you know you want to, so come out!" "Sesshoumaru! Stop! What are you talking about! He's not..." Suddenly Inuyasha appeared before the two. Kagome's eyes went wider as she looked at Inuyasha who just stared at her.

"Kagome..." Kagome shook her head, as Inuyasha came a bit closer. "Stop! Don't..." "Kagome..." "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" She shouted and ran inside the house. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called, but got no answer.

"What did you do to her, to make her want nothing to do with you?" Inuyasha hung his head, "I hurt her...I...I hurt her badly..." "How badly would you say?" "I lost control one night, while she was in heat and...the night ended badly." "I see, so you..." "Yeah..." "Hm...how long ago was that?" "14 years ago...in three months." "I see...you should go, or you'll just make things worse." "Yeah...I...ha, take care of her." "I've done so for 13 1/2 years now." "Right...well...bye." Inuyasha left and Sesshoumaru went to comfort his wife.


End file.
